Tortura
by RoseBlack-Malfoy
Summary: "Dominar a su antiguo enemigo, y más reciente amante, es demasiado. (...) Como mago sangre pura, sus padres lo castrarían y despellejarían completamente. Como uno de los hombres gays más codiciados de todo el Reino Unido... era la puta envidia." SLASH, Drarry. BDSM leve. MA. PWP


_**Hello people... Ceci volviendo a la vida, y poco a poco al FanFiction.**_

_**Esta vez vengo a presentar mi humilde participación al reto lanzado por Patricia, alias Noche de Invierno en el Club Slytherin Semper Perversis.**_

_**Se me retaba a escribir un Drarry o Harco, con la emoción 'alegría' y la palabra 'mansión'. Espero haber cumplido bien... **_

_**Las advertencias, en el summary. Leer bajo propio riesgo que no me hago responsable, sensibles y homofobicos abstenerse de leer. Hay dos hombres teniendo sexo...**_

**_Banda sonora a cargo de VIXX con Voodoo Doll _** www. youtube watch?v=l545LY16-jI**_ y 30 Seconds To Mars con Hurricane _**www. youtube watch?v=LHxDHhV_FPo

_**No gano nada con esto y los personajes son de JK. Pobrecita si supiera todo lo que les hago... xD.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Tortura**

La sensación de poder al verle completamente entregado a cada una de sus peticiones era indescriptible. El sentirse un Dios que con un simple movimiento de sus manos o su _varita _podía doblegar a su súbdito lo hacía inmensamente feliz.

Observar como esos ojos se ven nublados por la pasión, sublevados por el deseo de querer expresarse verbalmente mediante cualquier tipo de sonido que le dé alivio y no encontrar ni siquiera ese escape que le es indispensable... es un verdadero placer.

Draco mira al _gran _Harry Potter convertido en un amasijo de gemidos incoherentes por la mordaza que lleva en la boca, retorciéndose desesperado para poder librarse de las ataduras que lo tienen sometido en esa cama, y no puede evitar imaginarse a sí mismo follando de forma dura y contundente el punto sonrojado en el que se ha transformado esa entrada que se ve lubricada y apetecible gracias a la posición en la que su dueño se encuentra.

Una retorcida, morbosa y macabra _**alegría **_lo embarga. Él es un dominador nato, incapaz de ceder en nada... manteniendo siempre el poder sobre los demás.

Dominar a su antiguo enemigo, y más reciente amante, es demasiado.

Velozmente camina hasta la mesa de luz que está en el lado izquierdo de su gigante cama; Harry lo sigue con la mirada, excitándose cuando descubre lo que el blondo toma... una vez que la venda negra está en las manos correctas, Draco voltea hacia el moreno y con una sonrisa algo arrogante se sube al cómodo y mullido colchón, estirándose por encima del cuerpo masculino que lo acompaña, y anclando cada pierna de lado a lado por sobre la cintura del otro hombre.

-Esta vez, Potter, vamos a poner a prueba tu sentido del tacto... Cubriré tus ojos con la venda, mientras mantienes la mordaza y las esposas. Ahora solo podrás sentir lo que te haga por la piel.

Durante unos momentos, 'el niño que vivió' se revuelve en la cama, negándose a usar la venda de los ojos. Pero finalmente, en parte porque los movimientos que hace provocan un roce entre ambos miembros que los obligan a contenerse para no gemir, y en parte porque la fuerza de Draco como dominante es algo que siempre obliga a obedecer, Harry se queda quieto y permite que su vista quede totalmente fuera de juego.

Una vez cumplido el objetivo principal, Malfoy tomo entre sus manos un vibrador pequeño que no demoró en presionar contra la entrada de Potter. Inevitablemente, el otro cuerpo se sacudió impaciente por más. Y aunque el blondo no quería demorar demasiado en el asunto, deseaba aún más disfrutar ese precioso momento al máximo. Por eso, cuando Harry se las ingenio para empujarse más contra el pequeño aparatejo e introducirlo de golpe en su interior, Draco no demoro demasiado en dar una nalgada que produjo un sonido seco en la habitación.

-¡No te muevas! ¡No lo he permitido!- Un golpe más, seguido de otro y otro y otro. Cuando se detuvo, miró su obra.

El héroe del mundo mágico se encontraba acostado, con los brazos estirados atados con esposas al cabezal de la cama, los ojos vendados, la boca amordazada, y las piernas abiertas exponiendo su entrada que a la vez tenía el vibrador medio incrustado en su interior. No solo era algo apetecible en demasía sino que también era lo más _caliente _que él podía haber visto alguna vez.

Como mago sangre pura, sus padres lo castrarían y despellejarían completamente. Como uno de los hombres gays más codiciados de todo el Reino Unido... era la puta envidia.

¿Siendo sincero? Era un idiota en problemas. Su miembro palpitaba, reclamando una atención que él no estaba dispuesto a brindarle por el momento, y resentido por el hecho de la estimulación visual que estaba recibiendo.

Distrayéndose un instante busco con la mirada una varita, de las de madera, que pudiera serle de ayuda. Cuando la encontró solo le bastó un movimiento circular que hizo que el juguete que tenía en el cuerpo de su amante comenzara a funcionar. Vibrando rápidamente y provocando que poco a poco fuera engullido completamente.

El moreno se retorcía, levantándose todo lo que podía y agitando los brazos en un vano intento de liberarse. Pronto, la mordaza no fue suficiente para acallar los gemidos y jadeos que comenzaron a salir de su boca.

El aliciente pensamiento de que se encontraban en la _**mansión **_y sus padres podían escucharlo en uno de sus sucios juegos sexuales, lo hizo brincar de emoción.

Uno de los objetos favoritos de Draco era una especie de cinturón que se ajustaba a una medida y que, cuando uno tiraba, se apretaba más, provocando un dolor agudo y constante que, si te iba el tema del sadomasoquismo, te encantaría.

Lo que significaba que a Potter, le iba a fascinar.

Draco tomo el cinturón y lo ato a una medida que a cualquier otra persona le crearía un dolor insoportable. Sin embargo, Harry, solo se retorció más desesperadamente y una gota de preseminal bajo por todo su tronco.

¿Qué si le dolía? Obviamente, pero para Harry Potter el dolor era el mayor estimulante que podía existir.

A opinión de Draco, la guerra lo había jodido lo suficiente como para que solo el sufrimiento fuera el causante de su orgasmo. Aunque no iba a quejarse.

Otro de los juguetes preferidos de ambos eran las dagas. Les provocaban un placer más allá que cualquier otro, una fascinación inexplicable que los hacía usarlas una y otra y otra vez. Como esa, en la que el rubio tomo una de las finas 'armas blancas' y lo paseo por el miembro de Potter y sus testículos. A la velocidad de la luz, el preseminal que ya estaba corriendo se esparció con más fluidez y las venas se tensionaron aún más.

Malfoy inspiro profundo tratando de controlarse y volvió a subir sobre la cama, quedando nuevamente encima del otro hombre. Al sentir el contacto piel a piel, debido a que los dos estaban sin ropa, un jadeo se escapo de su boca. Su propio preseminal asomo en la punta y él tuvo que mentalizarse para no correrse.

Siguió jugando, apretando el cinto, recorriendo el otro cuerpo con la daga e introduciendo y sacando el vibrador, que ya no presentaba ningún problema, demostrando que cualquier resistencia estaba vencida.

Con eso Draco saco la mordaza y la venda del rostro de su amante, permitiendo a los ojos verde esmeralda volver a verlo. Potter gimió ante la visión del cuerpo firme y esbelto del rubio encima suyo. Aún sintiendo las caricias que le producían las dagas y el estímulo que el vibrador estaba enviando a todo su cuerpo. Pero necesitaba más, mucho más que eso.

Y Malfoy lo sabía, pero quería torturarlo.

-Por favor... Señor, _más_.- Al momento de hablar se alzo todo lo que las ataduras le permitieron, rozando más íntimamente el otro cuerpo y provocando que la punta de la daga se enterrara por unos momentos en su pecho, sin lastimar verdaderamente pero siendo suficiente como para que una gota pequeña de sangre bajara hasta su ombligo.

Gota que fue atentamente observada por los ojos grises que cuando la vieron perderse en ese pequeño punto hiper sensible brillaron con maldad. Lenta y armoniosamente, Draco descendió para luego dejar que su lengua se adentrara dentro del orificio y captara el sabor metálico del líquido rojo, combinado con el salado del sudor que en esos momentos colmaba el musculoso cuerpo.

Las apremiantes ganas de seguir bajando que regurgitaron en Malfoy, diciéndole que podía continuar con la tortura un poco más, lo quemaban por dentro.

Harry gimió, desesperado.

-Silencio Potter... No he dicho que quiera escucharte.- Draco tomo dos pinzas que descansaban en la mesa de luz y, como castigo, las prendió en los pezones de Harry; los mismos que estaban apuntándolo orgullosos.

El moreno jadeo, abriendo la boca en una perfecta "O" al buscar que más aire entrara en sus pulmones. Malfoy aprovecho la oportunidad para introducir sus dedos índice y medio dentro de la cavidad bucal de su amante, quien los lamió con extremada gula.

El juego entre ellos siempre era el mismo, sumiso y dominante. Podía decirse que todo se remitía al pasado, cuando eran solo dos niños que decían odiarse mutuamente y competían entre sí; tratando de demostrar que uno _dominaba _al otro. Así, muchos años después cuando la vida volvió a cruzarlos en un antro lleno de gays, lesbianas y transexuales, ambos se reconocieron en cuestión de segundos.

Bastaron algunos tragos de dudosa procedencia, cigarros de marihuana o tabaco y muchas frases cargadas de cinismo para que la tensión explotara y ellos terminaran teniendo sexo rudo y doloroso en un baño apestado de deseosos y vivaces espectadores. Allí fue cuando Draco descubrió que Potter no solo era el héroe del mundo mágico, sino también el dios del sexo; aprendió también a disfrutar de ese dolor placentero que pueden provocar las nalgadas, las mordidas y las uñas.

En esa primer noche con el moreno, supo lo excitante que podían resultar otros ojos viéndote jadear, con el culo expuesto y los "_más, por favor, más_" como único pensamiento coherente. Pero más allá de eso, supo que los mejores orgasmos solo venían cuando alguien te jodía, literalmente, hasta sangrar.

Concentrándose en el presente, Draco solo podía pensar en penetrar el cuerpo sudoroso que se revolvía debajo suyo. Su propia excitación estaba desbordándolo a más no poder, y el deseo de poseer por fin a Harry lo sublevaba.

Ya no podía esperar un solo segundo más.

-Maldición, Potter...- El rubio saco el vibrador de la entrada del moreno y se posiciono en su lugar, acariciando suavemente el estimulado punto con su propio miembro. Harry lo incitaba con gemidos cada vez más fuertes, aún a pesar de que se mordía los labios intentando contenerse. Sin lograrlo y consiguiendo verse todavía más apetecible.- Vas a disfrutarlo.

Sin esperar mucho más, Draco se empujo de un solo golpe.

Las ataduras le negaban a Harry la libertad de movimiento, pero él se las ingenio para tensarlas a medida que las estocadas aumentaban en velocidad.

El moreno podía sentir cómo sus muñecas y tobillos se resentían por la fuerza que ejercían las esposas; sentía también la tensión que el cinturón que Draco le había puesto y con el que jugaba constantemente... eso estaba enloqueciéndolo.

Malfoy, por su parte, solo era capaz de escuchar los jadeos de Potter, quien ya no solo no podía ocultarlos sino que también los dejaba escapar libremente de manera cada vez más excitante. Veía además la forma en la que su propio miembro se perdía en el interior del otro cuerpo; el cual a pesar de no tener lubricación ninguna más que la estimulación del vibrador, lo recibía perfectamente cómodo.

Draco sabía que Harry no iba a demorar en cortarse lo suficiente con las esposas como para sangrar, así que poniendo a prueba su propio autocontrol ajustó al máximo el cinturón que había puesto en las partes íntimas de su compañero. Potter gritó con una mezcla de placer y dolor para luego mirarlo con los ojos empañados, casi al borde del orgasmo.

-Más...- La voz se le corto cuando Draco se impulso con maña hacia delante, provocándole una explosión de placer que hizo que el preseminal se escurriera de nuevo por su tronco y su entrada palpitara, ansiosa.- Solo un poco más.

Malfoy obedeció sin rechistar. Se impulso de nuevo y volvió a penetrar a Harry con fiereza, entro una y otra vez al cuerpo masculino sin parar hasta que los gemidos se convirtieron en sonidos incoherentes y el otro cuerpo exploto en un avasallador orgasmo que los atrapo en el limbo a ambos.

El semen de Harry los baño, cayendo sobre ellos como si fuera agua de lluvia.

Draco cerró los ojos y se mentalizo en contenerse. No iba a acabar así.

Aún en el interior del otro cuerpo, sudado, mojado de fluidos que no son suyos y deseoso de más, el rubio saco a Harry las posas de los brazos y las piernas. Permitiendo que volviera a moverse.

Aprovechando la oportunidad, Potter se sentó en la cama, sacando a Malfoy de encima para eso. Una vez libre, miro los ojos grises que lo observaban atento y esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

-Ahora es tu turno.- Con eso, se abalanzo sobre el miembro de Draco que aún estaba erecto y lo devoro de un solo bocado.

El rubio gimió y sujeto con sus manos la mata negra que Harry tenía por cabello. Jalando fuertemente los mechones cuando el placer lo sobrepasaba. Y es que Malfoy era capaz de sentir la forma en la que Harry jugaba con la cabeza de su miembro y el _bendito _pircing que al principio tanto había detestado... hasta encontrarle la utilidad correcta.

Sentía también como los dientes raspaban sin ningún tipo de suavidad su sensible piel.

Harry a su vez tenía una mano masajeando constantemente los testículos, y podía percibir como su compañero se endurecía cada vez más; hasta que, llegado el punto culmine que él tan bien conocía, apretó con la fuerza suficiente para que el dolor se esparciera por todo el cuerpo.

Draco jadeo, sintiendo que por unos instantes hasta su propia alma danzaba fuera de su cuerpo. Su simiente llenando la boca de Potter quien lo soporto estoicamente.

Cuando el rubio fue capaz de respirar correctamente, miro a los ojos a su amante. Las orbes verdes brillaban divertidas, y un poco del líquido blanco bajaba por las comisuras de los labios de Harry. Malfoy lo beso, sintiendo su sabor en la boca del otro, a la vez que las lenguas danzaban juntas.

Si les preguntaran a ellos dos cómo se sentían desde que la vida había vuelto a cruzarlos, la respuesta común que ambos darían sería que algo más _jodidos _pero más _**alegres. **_


End file.
